Galaxy Cop: I Remember
by Can't Write 010
Summary: Benny just wants everything to be perfect again. But that can't happen if he doesn't have a certain cop by his side. *this was a bit rushed so please excuse any poor grammar or movie reference errors*


**So I found this: **

_**for original script, my Galaxy Cop consists of Benny and BC being married before the movie, then BC leaves for work related issues (aka the plot)**_

_**thus lonely Benny**_

_**and Benny kamikazes his spaceship into BC's aircraft because that's not the BC he fell in love with, anymore; that's not his BC, that's some evil being over there and the space-mad astronaut doesn't know of any other way to get his BC back**_

**...over on Tumblr and I thought, "OHMYG.O.S.H.! I NEED TO SHIP GALAXY COP! (GCBCxBenny) If you don't ship 'em then don't read please because I've had enough trouble on here as it is :| Anyway...enjoy my long(ish) story. *****This takes place a few days before the Duplo attack -which I might write about in the near future- but for now here is some angsty, yet completely sweet, Galaxy Cop!***

* * *

Everyone rejoiced when they were all finally de-Kraglized.

Emmet and Lucy were more than ecstatic that President Business decided to take a much lighter approach on things in their universe. And in the end, everyone felt a little better about stepping out of the boundaries and creating amazing things like the Master Builders.

Yes, everything was perfect...well, almost.

The only person who was still a little unnerved was Benny. Sure, along with his friends, he was more than ecstatic when President Business called off his evil reign on terrine. But, the blue spaceman couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by a certain cop. A cop who was brainwashed 8 1/2 years ago by the now clean President. Yes, he and Bad Cop were a thing. And hopefully, he could try and at least get some closer to what had happened a while back. Hopefu-

"Benny." Said a firm voice.

The astronaut spun around to see President Business standing in front of him. "Oh, h-hello, Business."

President Business knew that Benny had slight reservations when they conversed. And he wouldn't make matters worse. Not this time.

"Benny. I came over here to apologize to you. And don't say that it's fine and dandy because I know that what I did hurt you. Bad. And I just wasn't in the right state of mind back then. What I took from you wasn't just your freedom, but what little family and companionship that you had. I mean, sure you've got all of these new friends now, but what I took from you is something that can probably never be replaced. I can't stress any of this enough. But, that's why I'm trying my hardest to gain your forgiveness."

Benny looked at Business and sighed. "Thank you, Business."

"President Business. I'm not sure how much more de-Kraglizer we need."

_'Oh, perfect timing' _Benny thought to himself as he heard Bad Cop's voice. Bad Cop stared at the two who were conversing. Business smiled and led Bad Cop towards Benny. "Bad Cop! I'd like you to meet Benny."

"Who?" The smile that was starting to form on Benny's face dropped. He gritted his teeth and floated away in a haste. "Benny!" Business called out. Benny didn't look back.

* * *

Benny was flabbergasted at the fact that Bad Cop didn't even know his name. How could he not know the space mans name!? And, to top it all off, Bad Cop had nary a clue who Benny was at all besides some 80's spaceship weirdo! Just another 'Master Builder' waiting to get in trouble with some form of the law...

Floating down the street, Benny found his own little space craft parked on the corner that led into a darkened ally.

He remembered the day he built it. The day before his wedding...

"Hey, astronaut guy!"

There was that voice again. Turning around, Benny braced himself for whatever came his way. "Yes?" He asked calmly.

"Why'd you run away? When I said that I didn't know who you were?"

Benny gritted his teeth and clenched his clawed hands tightly. His nerves were up way too high. Settling on a deep breath, he calmly replied with a, "It's...it's a long story, Bad Cop."

"Look, whatever your name is-"

"IT'S _BENNY_! MY NAME IS _BENNY_!"

Bad Cop thought for a moment before realization hit him like a ton of Lego bricks...

**Several years ago...**

_"Oh, I'm Benny. And you are...?" _

_The police officer cleared his throat. "(Bad cop):Good Cop Bad Cop. But, you can call me Bad Cop (Good cop):Or Good Cop, buddy!" His head swiveled back around to an embarrassed Bad Cop. Benny giggled and playfully nudged the officers arm. "Well, isn't that cute?"_

_"Look astronaut, I'm not cute-"_

_"You're right...because you're ADORABLE!"_

_Bad Cop blushed a deep red and switched into a not so shy Good Cop. "D'aww...thank you!" _

_Seeing that his spaceship was almost on empty, Benny sighed. "Look officer, I'm sorry for getting pulled over. Is there ANY way that I can make it up to you?" The officer grinned and switched back into Bad Cop. "Well, I guess if you meet me down at the coffee shop tomorrow afternoon, I can probably cut you a little slack..." His playful banter made Benny blush and look away in shyness; though his smile was very hard to restrain. "It's a DATE officer-I mean Bad Cop." _

_"And if you aren't there then I get to write you up."_

_Benny laughed. "Alright, Coppy, we'll see about that..."_

* * *

_"Bad Cop...when I met your parents, I thought that they'd wanna kill me for dating you! I was really surprised when they welcomed me into their home with open arms and treated me like one of the family-"_

_"You practically are, Ben."_

_Benny blushed and reached out to hold his boyfriends clawed hands. "I know...that's why I wanna ask you something. I love you C's. And I want to spend the rest of my built together life with you..." The officer had a pretty vague feeling about what Benny was planning on doing. Though his stomach was still in knots trying not to become overjoyed. He'd let Good Cop have that._

_With a grin as wide as the wings on his biggest spaceship, Benny took a deep breath and laid his cards on the table. "Will you marry me?" _

_In an instant, Bad Cop switched around to Good Cop and almost tackled the other Lego man to the ground. "Oh, buddy! You know I will!" _

_They kissed as the sun set right before them. As if they were in some cheesy love movie. At least, that's what Bad Cop would reference it to..._

* * *

_Bad Cop sat up in bed. _

_Benny felt the shift and immediately sat up along with his husband of about six years now. "What's wrong, C's?" The astronaut asked sleepily while nuzzling Bad Cop's shoulder. The officer turned to face Benny and, with a sad look on his face, slowly switched out with Good Cop. "Ben..." _

_"What's the matter, hon?" _

_His voice was a bit more stern. _

_Gently taking the ungloved Lego hands of his lovers in his, Good Cop looked the other man in the eyes. "I...I have to go away for a little while, Benny."_

_"You...what? Good Cop, what do you mean?"_

_"President Business wanted to promote me to a higher rank and he wants me to help him out with a...project that can't be handled alone...I...I'm sorry, Benny..."_

_Benny was silent for a moment. "He isn't going to brainwash you, is he? President Business, I mean..." _

_"Oh, Ben...I'd never let him do that...c'mon, sweetie, you know me better than that." __He switched into Bad Cop. "Now, let's get some sleep, space boy." The nickname eased Benny's tensions a little. Giggling, Benny fell gently back onto the Lego bed and into Bad Cop's arms...and he'd never think that that would be the last time in a long time that they slept together in the same bed..._

**Present...**

"Benny."

Benny noticed a change in the voice. The tone sounded lighter. Like when they had first met and gotten married. Looking up at the officer, he squinted his little black eyes and stared at Bad Cop for a long amount of time. Bad Cop did the same. Not wanting to break whatever connection they had.

"...I-I remember..._everything_..."

The most hopeful and ecstatic look crossed the astronauts face at those words.

"Y-you do?"

Bad Cop then did one thing that he hasn't done for real in a long time. He gave Benny a genuine smile and slowly opened his arms. After a minute or two, Bad Cop sighed in fake frustration. "C'mon, Benjamin. I'm not just standing here with my arms opened for bricks and giggles." He said his first name. His full first name.

Benny bounded off the ground and into Bad Cop's arms for a very overdue hug. Tears escaped the space Lego's eyes as he sunk deep into Bad Cop's embrace. But before he got too comfortable, Bad Cop pulled back slightly and watched as Benny hovered in front of him. "W-what's the matter..." Benny asked with a nervous chuckle. Bad Cop looked the astronaut over and slowly nodded to himself. Looking Benny in the eyes, Bad Cop grimaced a little.

The expression on Bad Cop's face was a little unsettling in Benny's perspective. Maybe he was over thinking things, but what if Bad Cop remembered and didn't love him anymore?

Just as his thoughts started to get the best of him, Benny was quickly snatched up again into the other Lego's arms. "I forgot how sappy it felt...being in love and whatnot." The Police officer mumbled against the shell of Benny's helmet. Benny gave an inward sigh of relief and chuckled a little. When he looked up at Bad Cop, a smile slowly started to form on his face. Bad Cop couldn't help the slow grin that was forming on his. He tilted his head to the side the same way Benny did and slowly, ever so slowly, their lips connected for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Whoa..." Batman's voice was heard from not to far behind.

The couple froze.

When their lips disconnected, they scanned the area around them. Everyone was staring at them with wide eyes. Emmet was the most confused. "W-what...b-but I...I mean-"

"Let's...leave them alone. Come on everyone, who wants Taco's?" President Business led the nosy Lego's away from the couple while they reunited. Before he left, he turned to them, smiled, and kept his pace with the others.

Bad Cop chuckled a little. "Guess we have some explaining to do, huh, Ben?"

"I love you." Benny stated out of the blue while reeling Bad Cop back in for another kiss.

* * *

**OOC I know! Anyway, didjya like it? Tell me if you want too. Thanks!**


End file.
